The Sweet Shoppe
by ShadyGreySteele
Summary: 19yr old Anastasia has a small Allergen free/Vegan bakery that is getting a good reputation in Bellevue WA. Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey is hosting a small gathering at her home for a colleague who specializes in Pediatric Allergy and Immunology. Anastasia caters the desserts for the 50 person event and sees a few familiar faces and one new face that she won't be able to forget.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sweet Shoppe :By ShadyGreySteele**

**I decided to try a different approach and write in several FSOG POV's. Mostly Anastasia's & Christian's but I will add a little Grace, Carrick and Mia. I am of course sticking to a "WHAT IF" theme but changing the timeline making them a few years younger. **

**Synopses: 19yr old Anastasia has a small Allergen free/Vegan bakery that is getting a good reputation in Bellevue WA. Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey is hosting a small gathering at her home for a colleague who specializes in Pediatric Allergy and Immunology. Anastasia caters the desserts for the 50 person event and sees a few familiar faces and one new face that she won't be able to forget. Hope you enjoy Rated M for adult content and explicit sex. Each chapter may contain one or more POV. There is even a little Grace and Carrick sex in this story but nothing too gross, Yes I went there lol.**

**All 50 shades trilogy characters and similarities/quotes etc. belong to EL James. No copyright intended. The story line was written and created by me. **

**Even though there is more than one POV the story will play out in order I won't backtrack and replay every moment over again. Mainly because I find that really annoying xoxo enjoy, and Thank you very much for reading!**

**Chapter 1**

**In Grace's POV:**

Oh I am so glad the weather seems to be holding up today, 50 degrees partly cloudy low chance of rain and the crisp cool air of early November. I am hosting a small gathering this evening in my home for a dear friend and colleague Dr. Gloria Maron who is one of Seattle's top pediatric allergists. We are working together to get additional funding for food allergy awareness in schools. Last year over 100 children and adults in Seattle had anaphylaxis and 6 of them all under the age of 10 did not survive because they did not have an Epipen. Our goal is to provide free food allergy testing and Epipens for those who cannot afford them and to teach educators and school officials/staff how to properly inject them.

It's very important to know the signs of anaphylaxis and to be aware of which children are most at risk and how to keep them safe in school, home and while dining out. As a pediatrician I do my best to educate parents but unfortunately it can fall on deaf ears sometimes. My specialty is not in Allergy and immunology but Gloria and I have been working together for the past 3 years now in my office and it's been a wonderful partnership that I hope will continue.

Since the most common allergens in food are peanuts, tree nuts, soy, wheat/gluten, dairy, shellfish, and fish we are mainly looking for funding to set up mobile units in lower income districts and providing free allergy testing. Lots of local businesses were kind enough to donate allergy free goods for our gathering this evening but the biggest surprise was a wonderful young woman named Anastasia Steele who is catering all the allergy free sweets tonight from her small bakery called S.A.F.E Sweet Shoppe. I have heard that she makes the most delicious cupcakes, cookies and various baked goods using all allergen free ingredients that are safe for common food allergy sufferers and those who follow a vegan or gluten free diet.

She has also agreed to provide 6 different schools here in Bellevue with her baked goods once per month for a year. Her generosity is greatly appreciated. She will be giving a short speech about her business and how she got started so I am looking forward to that. Her name sounds familiar but I just can't place her. Maybe I'll remember when she arrives.

"Mia, can you please call your brother and ask him to pick up your fathers dry cleaning on the way here, Audrey is busy setting up for the event" I shout so Mia can hear me over her blasting music. My wonderful daughter is now 19 and still quite a handful, I am thankful that she decided to attend college locally. I was heartbroken when Elliot went away for four years followed by Christian although Christian only attended Harvard for 2 years before dropping out.

Thankfully he was always such a brilliant boy who is now one of this country's most successful businessmen at just 25 years old, making me the proudest mother in Seattle. He is making a rare appearance at the event tonight due to the nagging of his persistent sister. We don't get to see him often apart from our once monthly family Sunday dinner.

Mia" I shout again

"I heard you mom, I texted him already and her said okay"

"Thank you my darling" I need to call a few of my patients back then make sure the great room is ready for the event.

It's a bit chilly for tents outside and because the event is small I can accommodate them in my home. Some of the sponsors are already here setting up food with the help of our caterers and my housekeeper Audrey is cleaning away to get everything ready. I need to get dressed and ready for the evening. Guest should be arriving by 7:30 pm so that gives me about 2 hours.

After about 45 minutes I head downstairs and my darling Christian has arrived looking handsome as ever. Mia is smothering him with hugs and he gives her a sweet kiss on her head. She is the only one who can touch him. He had a rough start to life and has never gotten past some of his issues. It would be nice to be able to hug my son but I respect his boundaries and will wait forever if I have to. He is a loving and loyal son and I would do anything for him. He is quite sharp tongued and to the point but a shrewd and very philanthropic businessman; at home he is Christian Grey my little boy always.

"Mother" he smiles and kisses each of my cheeks.

"Quite a set up you have here, I don't know how long I'll stay. You know I hate these things but I'll write you a generous check mom" he smiles

"That's fine darling I'm glad you here either way" I almost want to choke back my tears.

"I hope you're not blocking the driveway I have the bakery goods truck on the way and she will need access from here for about 30 minutes"

"I'll just go say Hi to dad and drop off his suit then I'll have Taylor move the SUV" he smiles and squeezes my hand gently.

I love seeing him happy like this. He always looks so brooding and down, he's overworked and rarely acts his young age of 25 and more like a man in his 40's. I'd love to see him settle down and have a family but I've yet to see him bring a girl home. He either doesn't date at all or is keeping his personal life under wraps. I have suspected that he might be gay which is fine by me but in the business world there is still a great deal of people that might shun him for it so he never discusses anything personal to anyone ever, well maybe to his psychiatrist.

Oh the doorbell, darn it ! Christian's car is blocking, oh well.

"Hello ma'am" a sweet lovely young girl with a mild southern accent says. She can't be much older than Mia I'm guessing.

"May I help you dear?"

"Yes ma'am I am Anastasia Steele from S.A.F.E Sweet Shoppe, here to deliver and set up the desserts for the evening" she says softly with her darling accent and lovely big blue eyes. Nope the face doesn't ring a bell but I can't help feeling that I know her. I do see a lot of people at my office and in the hospital so we may have crossed paths before.

"Oh do come in my dear I'm Grace Trevelyan-Grey and thank you again so much for your generosity." I say rightly, it's nice to see one so young being philanthropic. I wasn't expecting one so young to own a business but then look at my two sons.

"My pleasure ma'am where would you like me to set up the tables for the desserts?"

"You may call me Grace and follow me I'll show you"

"Thank you Miss Grace" she smiles. I do love southern hospitality. It showcases proper respect and manners, so much of that is missing in this world today.

"The tables are set up and there are refrigerated drawers under each table. You can just set up your displays and the desserts and I'll have a chair for you so you don't have to stay on your feet for the next four hours" and she giggles.

"I don't mind at all Miss Grace, this is a very important event and I'm honored to be part of it, thank you for letting me say a few words as well" Gosh I just want to hug this lovely young woman, she is so kind.

"My pleasure dear, Anastasia, you will be the 3rd person to speak. First will be myself followed by Dr. Maron who will introduce you" I smile

"Yes, ma'am. Err… Miss Grace I look forward to it. I'll just get started setting up now, we have about 1 hour before your guests will arrive I believe" and I nod. This is the kind of girl I'd love my Elliot or Christian fall for. What a lovely young woman.

**Hope you like it so far, it will get more interesting. Grace and Ana have a connection so keep reading and you know whats gonna happen with CG & AS . Also The Pov's will change frequently xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**In Anastasia's POV**

"Fuck, who the hell is blocking my SUV, how the fuck am I supposed to move it if I'm blocked by some fucking moron" A man shouts loud and angrily as he walks down the stairs and right away I know it's my minivan blocking that Audi SUV out front.

"Christian, mind your language, it's a catering van" Miss Grace snaps at the man and the footsteps get closer and I'm almost afraid to look up but curiosity calls and I slowly turn to see who is throwing a very childish tantrum with a nasty potty mouth.

As I turn to face him I am frozen in place, he is very good looking wow! Tall, hot body sharply dressed in a gray suit with sexy tousled dark copper hair. Holy hotness!He regards me with angry gray eyes and stares at me for more than an awkward amount of time then his glare softens making me blush from head to toe. I am speechless holy crow this guy is smoking hot but he doesn't look too happy and he is still staring at me. I'd better move the van.

"I'm very sorry Sir, I'll move the van right away, excuse me Miss Grace" and I scurry out the front door and I can hear is expensive shoes clicking on the marble floor of the entryway.

"Damn" I hear him mutter in a low voice.

I get into the van and pull to the far side of the house away from the circular driveway. Mr. Cranky pants pulls behind me into a small service entrance parking spot and hands his keys to a tall guy with a buzz cut who hops in and drives off. Then Mr. Cranky pants starts walking this way right towards me. _Oh crap!_ Is this also not a good place to park? He looks really angry. Where does he want me to go? I mean I am here donating all this food from my small barely profitable bakery and I really don't want a hard time but something tells me he's going to give me one. _Stay cool Ana you have things to do and you're not some bully target anymore._

"Excuse me Miss" he calls with an unreadable expression as he walks towards me.

"Yes sir, Am I in the way over here too?" I ask sounding cowardly

"No, no not at all, I'm sorry that was so rude of me. I had no right to speak to you like that, please accept my sincere apologies Miss. I'm Christian Grey and you are?" He extends his long manicured hand to me. I take it meekly and feel a spark blast through me and pull away too quickly.

"I'm Anastasia Steele or just Ana Sir from S.A.F.E Sweet Shoppe I'm delivering the desserts" I mutter, never making eye contact with him. He's unreasonably handsome and scary as hell.

"It's my fault I was in the way, if you need to pull the van back around please be my guest Miss Steele" he says looking a bit embarrassed of his behavior. _He should be that was unnecessary_.

"I can manage from here Sir" I smile and get out of the car praying that I don't trip and fall on my face. He is so cute and my knees are a bit weak now. I open the back of my minivan and pull out my folding cart and begin to stack boxes of cupcakes and other baked goods onto it. I will need about 4 or 5 trips to get everything inside. It would have been quicker parked in front but I'm too afraid to drive back in front after he yelled like that.

"Please allow me to help you?" He offers and grabs and stacks a few trays in his arms.

"Oh thank you, I don't want to be a bother Sir. I can manage" I say with my voice sounding all pitchy and nervous. I have to calm down before I tip the cart over. _Don't look at him, he's too cute, don't look Ana, eyes on the food_. I start making my way to the front entrance of the house.

"It's no bother, I'm happy to help" he says genuinely . And I just let him silently follow me inside never glancing at him. He continues to help me unload the car in silence and when all the food is inside I turn to face him. Looking up at him my breath catches in my throat and I swallow the lump and smile politely at him.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Grey" and he smiles at me with a sexy grin making nervous knots form in my belly. Oh dear lord, some lucky girl must be saying her prayers every night if she's with him. I had no idea had such a hot looking son.

I know his sister Mia Grey also but I'll bet she won't remember me. We attended some of my senior year of High School together. We weren't friends but she was always very nice, our classmates however tormented me and almost killed me. I left school after that and home schooled myself online using the library computers and text books. I was the only senior with braces, thick glasses, a bad country hairdo and a very heavy southern Georgia accent. I still have my accent only it's a bit milder and the braces are gone, Lasik surgery 9 months ago and my hair is long and a bit more polished now.

Dr. Trevelyan doesn't remember me either but I remember her. She saved my life two years ago and that's why I am here donating these goods to her in support of food allergies. I'm pretty sure she'll remember me after my speech, if not I'm still happy to contribute.

**Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**In Mia Grey's POV**

"Mother I'm ready, I'll just be outside waiting for Lily and Emma" gosh I hope she doesn't expect me to stay home all night.

These charity events are boring. I'm glad my friends are coming so that we can leave around 10pm and go party like all normal girls my age do on a Saturday night. I'm thrilled my brother Christian is here. I don't see him as much as I'd like and I just I adore him. My eldest brother Elliot is in Canada for the next month working on some environmental project to save the world or whatever he does. Me I just shop and have fun.

"Oooh cupcakes yummy" I squeak when I see this elegant set up of delicious treats. My brother Christian is working on his phone as always but looks up and smiles at me.

"They're for later Mia" he scolds. Grr what a grump. I'll just ask the girl if I can try one you know just to make sure they are suitable for my mom's guests.

"Excuse me can I sample a cupcake please" I say over sweetly. I know how to get my way. The girl turns around to face me and hmm I know her from somewhere. She looks so familiar to me.

"Yes of course please help yourself to anything you'd like" she says with a southern accent. Oh my goodness, no freaking way is that Ana from school?

"Ana?' I ask quizzically

"Hi Mia, so nice to see you again, you look so pretty" she smiles at me.

She is the pretty one. Talk about the ugly duckling turning into a swan. Poor girl she was picked on so bad at school I remember the hair, the braces and the outfits yikes!

"Thanks, what are you doing here? " I ask. Oh I hope that wasn't rude of me. I smile not wanting her to think I'm being obnoxious.

"I have a small bake shop in town and I'm catering your mom's event, well the dessert portion" and she hands me a cupcake.

I take a bite and yum, that's delish!

"Oh my gosh that is absolutely decadent. I hope my mother's paying you good money for these treats, this cupcake is delicious. Here Christian try it" and I practically shove it in his mouth and he pushes my hand back.

"Easy Mia, Miss Steele already offered me a sample and it was very good, now let her finish setting up" he barks at me.

"Nice to see you again Ana, see you later" I say as I head to the driveway to wait for my girls.

"You too Mia" she calls back as I walk.

Christian follows me out and to the driveway and I turn back and smile at him.

"Mia, that was rude asking how much mother is paying her, have you no common courtesy and how do you know her?" he asks curiously . I roll my eyes at him. What does he like have the hots for her? Ha he should have seen her two years ago.

"What's the big deal? She's my age anyway we went to school together senior year but then halfway through she left. I felt bad so for her. Kids were just awful to her. I mean awful then she just disappeared, now she looks really good. She had really bad hair I remember and thick glasses and don't even get me started on her clothes or accent. Why do you ask? Do you like her? I could ask for her number for you if you want me too." I say with a devilish smirk. I don't think my billionaire brother dates cupcake bakers but then again he doesn't date anyone.

"Thank you Mia but no I'm just fine without your matchmaking skills and that is a shame about she was treated at school. She seems like a lovely girl" he looks lost in thought.

Oh I think he has a little crush on her but my friends are here and I'm keeping out of it. I know my brother and if I meddle in his personal life he will surely be upset with me and I treasure the little time I spend with him.

"See you inside Christian" and I head over to my friends.

**Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**In Christian's POV**

Well now I'm fucking curious about this bakery girl. She is beautiful, has stunning big blue eyes, pale skin, soft sweet features and long luscious brown hair and what a fucking body whew!, small tight ass, long legs, small firm tits and her mild southern accent is very sexy. She is just my type, I love brunettes but she is a bit young. I mean she's legal if she's my sister's age but at 19, she can't even legally drink. Not that it ever stopped me.

I feel bad though I was so fucking rude to her before but once she looked up at me I was caught in a fucking spell and now I'm intrigued. I wonder what happened to her at school. Mia said students were mean to her and she eventually left school. I'm curious as to why but I can't ask her something so personal just yet. Perhaps I'll ask her for dinner one night, yes I'm interested in her, and hopefully she's single.

All of my sister's friends are dying to fuck me but they are a bunch of air head phonies who only care about themselves. I have warned Mia several times to choose her friends wisely and be wary of their intentions. Same for boyfriends, the last guy she dated took her Rolex and pawned it. I got it back for her and gave him a good warning punch but sometimes she can be very naïve.

The past 30 minutes I have been pretending to sit by small banquet table checking emails so I can stare at her. She was so cute and polite even though I practically cursed the shit out of her. Eh… I think she forgave me after I apologized and helped her carry in her desserts. I wonder how my mother came to hire her for her event. Doesn't' matter though because I like her and I very seldom or never find myself too interested in a woman unless it's just to get laid for the night.

Most of the women I know are social climbing, gold digging stage five clingers looking to be seen with me to get into a society column which never happens or to try and use me so they can become some rich bitch trophy wife. Luckily I'm not stupid I'm very selective but there is something pure and sweet about this girl. She is very shy and respectful and I don't think she is aware of how beautiful she is. It really makes her all that more attractive to me.

By 7:30 all of my mother's guests have arrived looking elegantly dressed sipping champagne and casually chatting sizing each other up, same as always. At 8pm my mother makes her way to a small podium that she had set up and turns on a small microphone. When she commands attention to the room everybody takes their seat. My mother talks about the allergy awareness project she is working for and has her colleague Dr. Maron speaks rambling on as I pay no attention.

I turn and see the lovely Miss Steele remove her little chef jacket and she is wearing a tight fitting casual black dress and cream colored high heels. I guess she must have slipped those on under the table. She looks hot, damn that girl is attractive but in a very understated yet elegant way. She looks a bit older in her dress and my eyes are fixed on her. She looks in my direction and catches me staring. I give her a smile letting her know I'm interested and she blushes and knots her fingers.

"Now I'd like to introduce Miss Anastasia Steele from S.A.F.E Sweet Shoppe here in Bellevue, She has generously prepared and donated all the allergen free baked goods you have all been enjoying this evening. She has also agreed to donate her baked goods once a month to six local schools here in Bellevue, two elementary, two middle and two high schools. Please give her a warm welcome." And the room applauds quietly as she fidgets her way to the podium. Hmm she donated them, she owns her own bakeshop I thought she was a waitress or hired catering assistant.

She looks around nervously and takes a deep breath, squares her small shoulders trying to appear more confident, glances in my direction and smiles broadly. I'm dazed for a moment by her beautiful smile. She looks into the crowd and prepares to speak.

I am entranced by her. She has my full attention..everywhere.. I am curious to hear what she has to say.

**Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: continued in Christian's POV**

"Good evening ya'll my name is Ana Steele and I'm here to support food allergy awareness, a cause very close to my heart. The name of my bakery S.A.F.E Sweet Shoppe stands for Seattle's Allergen Free Edibles. I opened the shop nine months ago for personal reasons. I have a severe peanut and tree nut allergy and almost lost my life a little less than 2 years ago. I owe my life to somebody in this room, I'm not sure she remembers me but I certainly won't forget her for the rest of my life" the whole room goes dead silent and looks in different directions trying to figure out who it is, even my parents are looking around. She continues on.

"When I moved to Bellevue about 2 ½ years ago from a small suburb about 20 miles north of Savannah Georgia, I didn't exactly fit in. In fact in my senior HS year I was bullied on a daily basis due to my appearance and my southern accent, which is a bit more subdued nowadays" she giggles nervously and winks.

"I rode my bike to school every day and one cold February morning there was a bake sale fundraiser. I purchased a cookie to support the cause but had no plans of eating it. I knew I had a nut allergy and I also knew I didn't have an Epipen nor could I afford one. One of the students told me to eat it and when I refused they got upset thinking I thought it wouldn't taste very good and a group of girls then took the cookie and forced it into my mouth." The whole room gasped a little

"I immediately began to panic and ran out of the school as fast as my feet would take me. I could feel my tongue start to swell and I began to wheeze. I jumped on my bike and started to ride home in time to maybe get some Benadryl in my body even though I knew it wouldn't have been enough. I was in a very panicked state and wasn't looking where I was going and I rode into the street and into traffic. I was struck by a car in front of my school. I was barely conscious even though I knew both my legs were broken from the knee down.

I was more worried about my throat closing up and choking to death. A woman who was driving past the scene got out of her vehicle and came to my aid. I was able to mutter nut allergy and hand signal to my throat and by some miracle she ran to her car and returned 5 seconds later with an Epipen and injected it into my thigh and saved my life. That woman was Dr. Trevelyan-Grey ".

Holy fuck, my mother saved her life, she had mentioned an incident a while back vaguely but never in detail due to doctor patient confidentiality. The whole room stands and gives my mother a thunderous round of applause and she stands there stunned. I can tell she didn't remember the girl as she appears today but now she knows it's her. She wipes her tears and approaches her and they embrace. The whole room is fighting the urge to sob and even I feel a lump in my throat.

My mother stands back and grips my father's hand tight and leans her head on his shoulder as she wipes her tears.

Miss Steele continues on with her speech. "Not only did she save my life that cold morning with an Epipen that I should have been carrying but she put me in her car with the help of a few men and drove me to the hospital. I had no idea she was a doctor, when we got to the ER she stayed by my side that morning and monitored my progress. Because I was 17 at the time I was cared for in the pediatric ER unit and she assigned herself as my doctor.

I was admitted to the hospital for the next two days. I don't remember too much because of the pain medication for my legs but I remember her giving my stepdad a prepaid prescription for two Epipens with one free refill. It was the most generous act of kindness I have ever known and I will never forget it as long as live, so thank you Miss Grace from the bottom of my heart." And again the claps resume.

"Needless to say I had to be homeschooled after that and during that time I thought maybe a change in my appearance would help, looking back the bullies got the best of me and I allowed it. I didn't defend myself as they pushed that cookie into my mouth, I didn't fight back and it almost cost me my life. I hid out in my house for the next six months as I recovered and it ate away at me, no pun intended, for a while and then I got empowered. I took self-defense" she giggles and flexes her muscles and everyone give a small laugh of relief.

"Seriously I learned all about food allergies and decided to start baking allergy free sweets for kids who might never have the joy of just eating a cookie, candy bar or yes a sweet sugary cupcake can you imagine how hard that is for a kid with allergies. Today my business is small but growing everyday but much more important than a profit is to help others and give whatever you can no matter how big or small. As long as I can give or help I intend too and I hope you all will help support this wonderful and lifesaving cause.

Thank you for allowing me to be part of this event today, please come have some cookies, candy, cupcakes and treats, God bless you all." My mother hugs her once more and she steps away from the podium to the back of the room towards her table filled with delicious treats as everyone shakes her hand and smiles at her on her short walk back.

She sits down in her chair and lets out a deep breath and smiles at me. I walk over to her and offer her a sip of my wine and she glances around to see if anyone is looking and takes a big gulp.

"Thanks Mr. Grey" she breathes.

"It's Christian please" I correct her.

"Thanks Christian, that was nerve wrecking" and she crosses her leg showcasing her sexy firm thighs and I'm caught in a spell . I have to have this woman. I need to know her better. She's an angel.

**What do you think so far..you like ? I hope so xoxo ...continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 In Ana's POV:**

Oh thank heavens that's over with, I am usually a very bad public speaker but I think I did real good today. Dr. Grace sure did look shocked as I recalled that day. I can't expect her to remember me the way I looked back then I was hideous. I find it even nobler that she never mentioned it to anyone; she sure keeps her patient's confidence. I also went by Ana when she treated me and probably didn't recognize my name as Anastasia. Mia remembered me but I have no hard feeling towards her. She was one of the few who was always kind to me.

I just can't keep my eye off her brother though. I mean he has been checking me out too since I looked him in the eyes. He is sitting right beside me now and he smells so good, better than my cupcakes and gosh he is just irresistibly handsome but looks older than me, at least 24 or 25. I know he wants to talk to me. I'm not very good at small talk so I hope he makes the first move. No if I wait he may get up and leave. Fuck it I'll start.

"That was scary" I mutter. And he looks at me "What was?"

"You know talking in front of all those people, I thought I might pass out" I giggle nervously

"Anastasia that was a lovely speech, you did wonderful. If you did pass out at least you're in a room full of doctors" he smirks.

"I am sorry to hear about your High School experience. Did you ever press charges? Those fuckers should be rotting in jail" he hisses and I bite my lip trying to hide my amusement as his anger.

"No I never pressed charges, I should have, it can't change what happened but I do believe in Karma and a few months ago I heard two of the girls were arrested in Seattle for shoplifting thousands of dollars' worth of electronics at a wholesale club and were sentenced to five years in prison. I do hope they learn a good lesson and become better people.

"You are far too nice, I would have had them sent away, they would be doing life for attempted murder Miss Steele, you have a kind heart" and he smiles at me looking a little sad. I reach out not thinking and just place my hand over his and say "Thank you Christian" and smile at him. He leans over and kisses my cheek and my blood thrums through my veins and my heartbeat accelerates.

"Anastasia would you like to go out sometime, maybe for dinner or a drink?" he asks me softly and in my head I see a crowd jumping up and down in a football stadium screaming YES,YES,YES but I'm I don't think I'll scream.

"That sounds lovely; I would like that very much." I admit. Who the hell am I kidding he is a dreamy looking sex god. His face is gloriously handsome and he is so tall, he looks like a high end European male model and he just asked me out. _Breathe girl, calm down and get it together, you're not in high school anymore. You're a mature independent woman and business owner at 19. Yes I must chill out. Oh lord he is too sexy. I hope he's a good kisser. Ok stop this crazy Ana now!_

"When is a good evening for you?" he asks.

"My Shoppe is closed on Sunday's so Saturday nights are always good for me, maybe next weekend?" I mutter acting all shy

"Tonight is Saturday, how about later?" he asks hopeful. I still have to finish up here and pack up my trays and drop off the minivan to my house but I guess I can.

"I won't be able to leave until 10pm then I just have to stack the empty trays in my car. If you don't mind following me home we can take your vehicle from there if you'd prefer."

I'll help you get your car packed up; I have a driver here with my SUV, he can follow you to your place.

**continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 in Christians POV**

Very good, I'm going out with her tonight. I need to let Taylor know to be out front at 10:15 sharp. Where can I take her? I mean she has food allergies so I guess I leave it to her or maybe just some drinks. Fuck she not 21 but I guess we can have some wine, its not a big fucking deal.

My mother and father is heading towards us still visibly shaken from Anastasia's speech.

She and my parents have a nice conversation and my mother recalls the incident in detail. I have never seen my mom so emotional, she was really touched. Hell everyone in the fucking room was in tears over that. Now I just want to steal her away and get to know her. Several other people approach her and she is so kind and warm to everyone even though its very clear she is very shy and timid. Her snacks fly off the table and her business cards disappear. Everyone is raving about her sweets and placing orders for upcoming events and she looks thrilled. She's a sweet girl, she deserves it. Now it's time to get the fuck out of here. I'm dying to be with her already.

"Miss Steele, give me your keys and I'll have some of the staff pack up your vehicle" and she frowns at me.

"Oh no I can do please, I don't want to trouble you" she replies

"After your generosity this evening it's the least I can do, I insist" and she awkwardly hands me her keys. I head into the kitchen and instruct the staff to load the car. 10 minutes later its packed and ready to roll. She grabs her purse and a small tote with her shoes and chefs apron and says her goodbyes.

"Christian, are you heading back to Escala? " my mom asks.

"No mother, I'm going for a late dinner with Miss Steele" and she smiles in shock I think and grips my hands tightly. I kiss both of her cheeks and she looks up at me and says "She's a lovely young lady, treat her well"

"Of course mother" and walk over and I hug Mia and shake my dad's hand and walk outside.

Miss Steele is standing outside her van waiting for me. "If you'll just follow me, I'm only about 10 minutes from here. I live in town" she smiles and I hop in the backseat of the car and Taylor follows her. We stop in front of her bake shop and she pulls into a small parking lot on the side alleys. She opens the shop door and turns on the light. She signals for me to come inside and I hop out eagerly.

"Very nice Ana, this place is charming" I say as I enter. It has an old fashioned sixties malt shop charm to it but bathed in pastels with little round tables and even an old fashioned Jukebox but i see an iPod set on top.

"Thank you, do you want something to eat or some coffee? "she asks

"No I'm fine"

"I live just over the store, would you like to come up. I just want to drop my stuff off and freshen up a bit, I hope you don't mind I'll be only a few minutes" she mutters as she walks towards the back of the shop through a kitchen and opens a door leading to a staircase. I follow as I say yes curious to see where she lives. I didn't think she lived above the store but she is quite young so I guess it's all she can afford.

We enter her apartment and it's tastefully decorated in neutral colors and inexpensive modern furnishings. She gives me a tour and there are two bedrooms. One is hers and its very shabby chic, full of roses with a subtle Victorian theme. It smells very nice in here like a warm sugary vanilla. The other room has a small work desk and a laptop. A cozy reading chair and the walls are crammed with books and photographs of different places, like London, Paris, New York, Ireland. "This is very cozy Anastasia, Have you visited any of these places before?"

"No but I will one day, I was planning to go with an old boyfriend but he dumped me a few months ago, that jerk" she giggles

"His loss" I smile and she blushes

"Were you both serious?" I'm curious. I wonder if she's a virgin.

"Sort of I mean I thought it was, we dated for a few months but he cheated on me and dumped me for his boss's daughter" she shrugs

"How about you? She asks casually

"I'm single" and she smiles

"I'll be just a minute or two Christian" and she heads into her bathroom. I can hear her brushing her teeth then she heads back into her bedroom and shuffles around for a moment and comes out with a small brown leather jacket over her dress and a black small bag.

"Ready" she whispers at me

"There are a few restaurants in walking distance, a new place just opened and its looks really good but it's probably crowded so we may have to wait" and I take her hand and we head out. She has no clue how known I am I don't wait for anything but I don't want her to think I'm being arrogant so I'll just humor her. We walk up the block and, she was right it's crowded. The place is called Forte, I've seen a few write ups in the times and they have a decent wine cellar. We walk up to the hostess hand in hand and as I expected she, gapes at me trying to be seductive and I just flash my enigmatic smile so I'll be seated.

"Welcome to Forte Mr. Grey , will you be dining with us this evening" she gushes and glances over at Anastasia for a quick second then back at me all smiley and hopeful.

"Yes, table for two" and she grabs two menu's and walks us directly to an open table. "Enjoy your dinner Mr. Grey, we are pleased you have you here " I just glance at her disgusted, She completely dismissed Anastasia, how fucking rude. I glance at Ana looking a bit sorry and she just smiles at me and looks at the hostess arrogantly and smirks. Damn shes hot. And the hostess withers under her stare "enjoy miss" and she walks away quickly realizing how rude she was.

"So what are you like famous or something? How did she know who you were?"

"I don't aspire to be famous, just successful and I guess maybe she's seen me in the papers. I'm in the business section sometimes" I shrug jeez every fucking grandma in a 400 mile radius has heard of me but I do like that she hasn't. Funny enough she went to school with Mia.

"Are you hungry Anastasia?"

"A little, maybe I'll have some grilled chicken, are you?"

"Well I ate about four of your cupcakes and I lost count of the cookies but I could eat something, I thought you were a vegan?" I grin

"No I eat meat, chicken, fish but some of the most common allergens have milk or dairy ingredients so I make everything vegan and allergy friendly"

The waiter comes to our table and Ana orders grilled chicken and vegetables and tells him about her nut allergy.

I order the grilled eggplant with a side salad and tell him no nuts in my food either. He says he has to send the chef out to see us and Anastasia apologizes for the inconvenience. She can't even drink wine if was produced in a wooden barrels made with walnut. It's got to be tough for her but I'm getting a kiss tonight and I don't want her having some allergy attack. I read somewhere a girl kissed a guy who ate peanut butter and well it didn't end well. The chef comes and tells us he will accomodate us safely and I order a bottle of Shiraz. The atmosphere is nice here. It's a small place but the music is good and food is decent and the company is fantastic. I love her accent its very charming. She is sweet and smart and just all around good.

She has already agreed to go out with me again on Tuesday evening for dinner so I am looking forward to it. We finish our meal and just drink the wine.

"You do know I'm just 19, I shouldn't be drinking but I do like wine occasionally. My mom used to let me have a glass with dinner every so often" she smiles impishly.

"Your very naughty Miss Steele, I'm a bad influence then" I tease

"Please, did you think I've never gotten drunk before?, high school was a nightmare half the time I'd spend my weekends getting drunk as can be" she says all seriously and I look at her kind of disappointed.

"I'm kidding Christian, I rarely drink, and honestly I've never even been drunk before. Once I start feeling a bit fuzzy I usually stop. I don't want to get sick" I'm very relieved, for a moment I thought.. oh well forget it, not like I'm a fucking saint. My teen years were an alcohol fueled blur.

"So tell me more about the guy who dumped you, what was he blind?" and she looks down at her lap as she twirls her hair. "I want to know who my competition is Anastasia" and she peeks up through her long lashes. Fuck me her blue eyes are incredible

.

"No competition, he dumped me. He stole my virtue, ate my cupcakes and left me for his boss's daughter who pretended to be my friend. Better now than later. He was kind of a jerk anyway I just had low self-esteem so I let him walk all over me I guess". Oh she's not a virgin. She seemed so innocent but I guess she still is in a way.

"Do you date a lot?" I'm curious now.

"Hardly, Ryan was my only real boyfriend but I went on 1 date after but it didn't work out" she looks shy

I've had my share of women so who the fuck am I to judge? After some more small talk, I pay the check and we stroll back to her apartment hand in hand. It seems sort of creepy for a girl to be living alone over a store front but she seems to be doing just fine.

We get to the door and she opens a side entrance that leads directly upstairs without entering through the store and turns to face me.

"It was real nice meeting you, I had a really great day and a lovely evening with you Christian, Thank you"

"The pleasure was all mine Anastasia, I look forward to seeing you on Tuesday, shall I pick you up at around 6pm?" and she nods. I need to kiss her I hope she wants to kiss me.

"Goodnight Anastasia" I whisper as I move closer to her. I lean down and gently brush my lips against hers and her eyes close. My hands grasp each side of her face and I kiss her softly molding my lips into hers. She wraps her arms around my waist and I pull her close and push my tongue into her delicious mouth. She lets a soft moan escape from her mouth and our kiss becomes greedier.

"I like you Anastasia, very much" I whisper as I continue to kiss her. "Me too" she groans. After a few more moments we break off the kiss. I touch her cheek gently tracing my fingers down her jaw. I kiss her lips softly once more and grab her hands and kiss each knuckle. She is a quivering mess and she looks so sexy. She smiles very shy at me. "Goodnight Christian "and walks upstairs.

Wow that was incredible. I like this girl a lot. She's so beautiful and captivating, damn my fucking cock is hard as a rock. I want to fuck her so bad but it isn't going to happen tonight. She really is like no other girl I've ever met before. I hope she feels the same. She tasted so sweet when I kissed her. She has a sexy mouth and soft full lips. I can't imagine her ever being unattractive. I don't know a more beautiful girl and I know a lot of girl. I need to go home and jerk off already.

**continued... are you liking it still or getting bored ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**In Ana's POV**

What an amazing day its been. Not only was I able to attend the event but I was able to speak in front of all those people without passing out or stuttering, and mainly because I finally had the opportunity to Thank Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey for saving my life that day. I sent her a card about 2 weeks after the incident but my step dad dropped it off at the hospital because we had no address to mail it too. I wonder if she ever got it.

I can't say I'm surprised that she didn't remember me because my appearance has drastically changed but the look on her face was priceless. I can tell she was overwhelmed. She obviously is not a person to take credit or gloat on her good deeds. I guess doctors are just used to saving lives and it becomes second nature. She deserved to know what it meant to me and my family.

My stepdad Ray still lives here in Bellevue just a few miles away and we have dinner every other Sunday. He and my mom have been divorced for about five years now and she already remarried twice since then so I decided to stay with Ray for stability. My mom is a wonderful woman but very carefree and just likes her space so since Ray had raised me from about 6 months old he asked me if I'd like to stay with him and now here I am in Washington State. My mom is in Georgia still with her 4th husband and she's happy again so I'm happy for her. Ray is retired so mostly he likes to go fishing and camping. He has a few army buddies here that he re-connected with and he is very happy.

I know he wasn't happy at first when all of my problems at school started, I could swear one day he wanted to hunt those kids down and teach them a lesson but I had to convince him that tit for tat never solves anything. He just made it a priority to teach me self-defense skills when my legs healed and he even taught me how to shoot. It was very empowering and I am mentally and physically stronger and in a better place. There were so many times I wanted to give up and end it all but I'm glad I didn't. I know how I would have hurt Ray and my mom so I made a decision not to ever be a victim again.

Until tonight that is. I mean not a victim in a school bully sort of way but I fell victim to the charms a very sexy man by the name of Christian Grey. Ok at first he scared the crap out of me. I do tend to get timid around men or frightened when somebody yells or swears at me but that's a natural reaction for someone who has spent their life hiding from the world and being pushed around for most of her life. Of course if he would have continued to treat me rude I would have told him to back off. I am glad he apologized to me. He was actually very nice but he wasn't very social with the other guests. He seemed very closed off so we are similar in that sense but when he was talking to me he was very forward and commanding and sexy.

I can't believe he asked me for dinner and drinks after I could have never imagined someone like him would like a girl like me. I cannot believe how he kissed me. He knows how to kiss really good. He is so hot I wanted him so bad but surely I couldn't on the first night. I've only kissed a few boys in my life and nobody ever kissed me like that. Fuck, I dated Ryan for a few months and he never kissed me like that. He also wasn't very good in bed. I have never even had an orgasm. I used just pretended to shut him up but usually I'd have to finish off on my own in the bathroom.

Christian Grey is so sexy I could have an orgasm while kissing him. I hope we have a good time on Tuesday. I want to get to know him better. I'm surprised, I mean really surprised he even took an interest in me. I've never even had a guy even slightly as good looking as him take an interest in me. I guess my cupcakes won him over. Okay I don't really believe that but whatever the reason is that he's interested in me is just fine. I am very attracted to him but not just for his overwhelmingly good looks. He is funny and smart and chivalrous. I genuinely had a lovely time with him. I feel so heated though now. Maybe I need to masturbate to feel better. I really want him. I'll have to wait and see.

I look at the clock and its 1am. I have never masturbated like that before I came twice just thinking about him. I felt his erection against me as we kissed. He must be really big. Oh I need sleep, I have a long day tomorrow and I got some new orders to fill thanks to the wonderful charity event this evening. I'm very excited. I do hope he calls me though. It's my day off tomorrow and Ray cancelled dinner so I will just be here all day baking and prepping for Monday. Maybe I can ask him for tea or coffee or think of some excuse, no I can't I'll just have to wait for him to call.

** continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Grace's POV followed by Carrick's **

Well what an evening it's been and one I won't forget soon.

"Gracie dear you must be exhausted" Carrick says gently as he holds me in a warm embrace.

"I remember you telling me about that sometime back but I had no idea my love that you saved that child under such horrific circumstances its no wonder I love you. It's nice to see she's well and appreciated all you've done for her" He says in a gentle voice and kisses me softly

.

He is a wonderful man I love him dearly and the last 30 years of my life with him have been better than I could ever imagined. I love him as though it were the day we married. I was never able to have a child on my own and he stood by me and embraced adoption. The day we brought Elliot home was one of the happiest moments of my life. Then when the police brought tiny Christian into my exam room I fell in love and knew I would have to be his mother, he had something special about him from the moment I saw his big grey eyes. If it wasn't for Mia's arrival though I don't know how long it would have been for Christian to finally speak. They have a special bond that will never be broken.

"Christian has taken Miss Steele out for dinner tonight, did you know that?"

"No Mrs. Grey, I had no idea"

"Yes he was very taken with her; I do hope they hit it off"

"Interesting" he mutters

"Cary, I never thought I'd ever see that darling girl ever again. I thought she was visiting from out of town the day I saw her lying in the street. I didn't see the car strike her and I had no idea her legs were broken at first. I just remember her saying help, nut allergy and gripping her throat. I saw her swollen lips and I knew she was in anaphylaxis.

Thankfully I was on my way to do some rounds at the hospital and had my medical bag with me and the two Epipens that Gloria insisted I carry at all times or she may not have survived. It was just down to timing or maybe even a miracle. Four men had to lift her into my car with her broken legs; we couldn't wait for the ambulance, I though she may have had internal bleeding and we were just a mile away. She seemed so lost when I cared for her those few days. She couldn't make eye contact, she was battered and bruised and her legs were broken in several places from the knee down. I had a flashback to the day I met my sweet Christian. It's a wonder she recovered so well without surgery and doesn't even have a slight limp."

"She's just lucky it was you who found her there, you are the most compassionate and beautiful woman, now come my dear, you must be tired. How about a warm bath and then I'd like to make love to my wife" I smile at my love and he wraps him arm around me and leads me to the bedroom. I can never refuse him; he makes love to me every night like it's our first time. He has only gotten better with age like a fine wine. For a man his age he makes love like a 20 year old but so gentle. What a lucky woman I truly am. I can only hope my children will be lucky enough to spend their lives with someone they will adore for 30 years.

**Carrick's POV**

My Gracie is just as lovely as the day I met her. She was at a picnic on Lake Michigan with her parents and some family friends one Saturday summer morning. I was running with a few pals from my track team by the lake. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran right over her picnic blanket stepping on her lunch. When I realized what I had done I stopped for a moment and she picked up an apple and threw it right at me and crossed her arms while scolding me.

She barely gave me a moment to apologize but I was so smitten by her beauty and her sharp wit that it was love at first site. I was a sweaty mess but I took a chance and asked her to let me take her out on a picnic the following weekend and make it up to her and she agreed. We were both college students at that time and as I was getting ready for Law school, she was preparing for medical school.

We fell had over heels in love and both attended college in the same state so we could be together and I have never looked back. A year later we married and I have been the happiest man ever since. She is still as lovely as ever. She does Yoga five days a week and her body can rival that of a 25 year old girl. Her breasts still sit softly and firm and beautiful from her chest and feel as good as the first time I touched them. Her naked body still sets my insides on fire and I can barely go a day without slowly burying myself inside her and making sweet love to her all night.

Grace looks so elegant with her sandy blond hair is softly pinned up in a bun from her bath and her champagne satin nightgown glides over her like a 40's pin-up. She climbs into bed and turns off her sidelight. I kiss her softly and turn out my light. She always wraps her arms tightly around my chest when she kisses my chest, my body responds immediately my erection is stiff and ready to love my wife. I stroke her back as I do every night and place some kisses on her neck.

She never wears panties to sleep. She promised me many years ago that our bed was our time and when we are lying together we will always be ready to make love and enjoy each other like we were meant to. She still giggles like a school girl as I lift her nightdress up her thighs and caress her backside. I know she's had a long day and is tired so I just climb over her and kiss her slowly as I lift off her night dress and enter her slowly while kissing and caressing her breasts.

"Umm, oh Cary" she whispers and I slowly make love to her. She likes it slow and deep so it lasts for a while rocking her slowly back and forth as she gently whimpers then we both climax together. She is so beautiful and I love the look in her eyes as our bodies find our release in slow sensual sync.

"I love you Gracie" and I plant small kisses on her lips

"I love you Cary" she whispers and holds me close as we drift off to sleep.

**What did you think of the over 40 sex with Christians parents ? I tried not to make it raunchy but 40 plus adults do have sex ya know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Christian's POV**

So yesterday was good, very good. I had a great time last night and I barely slept just thing about her. I doubt I can wait until Tuesday to see her but I have a busy schedule tomorrow and Tuesday until around 4pm. I won't go in until around 2pm on Wednesday because Ros is handling my morning meetings. I have to meet Claude in about 15 minutes downstairs then I'll visit with Dr. Flynn at 10:30am. It's been working out with him so far. I don't mind talking to him mainly because he doesn't dredge up every detail of my past to make a fucking point.

My goal is to keep moving forward like I have been doing and learning to handle touch a little better. I still can't bear to be touched. I have adapted a bit of a kinky sex life in order to gain control of touching in an intimate setting. If I'm just out with a random chick though I'll usually wait till she a bit tipsy and hold her hands over her head while I fuck her. They get all turned on over the rough shit but I pretend to like it only cause if they fucking touch me I would have a nuclear panic fucking attack followed by my nightmares. Ok I do like it rough though I love spanking a woman, a sensual spanking is fucking hot. Eventually Anastasia's ass will be in my hands, trust me.

I'm not sure about how I feel about her being6 years younger than me and she went to school with my baby sister but she's much more mature than Mia and seems older. She doesn't look much older but her personality is not one of a little fucking girl. I usually only date women much older than me who just like to fuck, even married women mainly because they tend to keep it private. I never introduce any girl I'm fucking to my family and I am very discreet. For some reason I already know it's not going in that direction with Anastasia Steele.

I like her, really like her. I am completely smitten and it's been under 24 hours. She's a girl I can imagine myself having a real relationship with. Fucking hell, my parents already love her, my sister knows her so I don't have to worry about bringing her home she was already there. My mother is fully aware I took her out last night and she seemed thrilled.

Well my morning went well, my workout was good and my session with Flynn was good too. I told him about last night and he was very surprised to see me take interest in a girl that I could see a possible relationship with. My mother left me a message telling me that Miss Steele left 2 baking trays and a small display in the chef's kitchen.

Of course I jumped at the chance to bring it to her. I hope she's there. She said the Shoppe was closed on Sundays. I'm on my way now to my mother's to get the trays so I guess I'll find out. If not I will just wait for her to return. I really want to see her today. My mother wanted to ask me about our date but she fought herself to hold back. I just dropped a hint that I had a lovely time and she seemed pleased. She was on her way out to the hospital as I was walking in.

I pull up to the shop at around 12:30pm and I see her van parked in the side alley. The closed sign is on the door but the lights are on and I see her inside, yes! I park right out front and just watch her for a moment through my tinted windows. She looks like she's preparing some type of batter with a mixer but also looks like she's moving to some music. Fuck she is cute as hell. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she has a Short sleeved pink tee shirt on with her logo on it. She has on little denim shorts and her fucking long sexy legs look hot.

I'm just about to get out of the car and bring her the trays when some unnaturally tanned blonde haired fucker comes out from the back. They make some small talk and I can't tell if they have something going on. She said she was single but the way he is looking at her appears that he is into her. She continues her task and a shake's to whatever she's listening too. I can't help but feel a surge of jealousy. I don't do jealousy or competition, maybe I should leave. NO I'd rather see her reaction to me being here then I'll see if I'm wasting my time or not. I get out of the driver's side trying to not let her see me and open the trunk. I have my R8 today so she won't recognize it. I grab the trays and the display and walk up to the door.

I knock on the door and they both turn in my direction. Her eyes are wide open and so fucking blue. This girl is pretty, I want her. She smiles wide and it appears she's happy to see me. She walks towards the door grinning.

"HI Christian "she says excitedly. She almost looks like she wants to kiss me, it's a good reaction. Fuck it. I lean in and give her a nice deep kiss on her lips. And she lets out a deep breath.

"Hi Anastasia, sorry to bother you but my mother said you left these at her house last night and I was just on my out from there so I figured I drop them off" and she nods and reaches to grab them from me.

"Thank you so much, come inside its cold out. I was going to call her later to see if I could stop by and pick them up. I must have overlooked them last night"

I walk inside and the music is loud. I think its Mariah Carey singing about fantasies, hmm. I glance over to the blond fucker and she quickly glances at him. She walks over to her iPod dock and lowers it.

"Christian this is Tristan Marks; he works here with me a few days a week with me baking and making deliveries" I extend my hand and give him an icy stare.

"Nice to meet you Tristan, I'm Christian Grey" I say terse.

I hope they're just baking in the kitchen not the bedroom. I'll be pissed.

"You too man, sorry my hands are kind of messy." He smirks.

"Hey Ana I gotta get going, got a hot date with Lance tonight" he says to Anastasia excitedly and I let out a sigh of relief knowing that he has no interest in women. I'm relieved because I don't fucking share and the way I feel for her right now, it's only a matter of time before she's my girl.

"Have fun tonight Tristan and say hi to Lance for me, thanks again for coming in at the last minute. I'll see you tomorrow at 10" she smiles

"I'll be here Ana, nice to meet you again Christian" and he gives her a friendly hug.

"Same here Tristan" And I nod And he washes his hands quickly and grabs his jacket and heads out the back door.

"You look radiant today Miss Steele" I say as I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

"Ahh" she moans as my lips place a few kisses behind her ear. She smells sweet as sugar. I notice her nipples are perked up through her tee shirt. "Are you cold?" I raise my eyebrow as my eyes dart to her delicious breasts. She flushes and looks at her shorts.

"Oh I always wear shorts when all the ovens are on it gets really hot in here, beside we are closed today" she shrugs embarrassed

"I had a nice time last night. I enjoyed your company very much Anastasia. If your busy I can go" I hint really wanting to spend some time with her. My day is free and if I go home I'll just bury myself in work or think about her and get nothing done.

"Oh no, please stay if you'd like. I just made some tea. Would you like a cup?"

"Tea sounds good, thanks. So what are you baking?" She walks over to a stovetop and pours my tea from a pastel pink kettle. The place is very nice in the daytime. She pours herself a cup and places two tea bags on the small round white table along with 2 spoons and a sugar shaker. And sits down across from me"

"I'm making vegan, allergen free brownie cupcakes for a kids birthday party I am also just prepping batters and cookie dough so I can pop then in the oven tomorrow morning. We open at 10am but I start baking at 8am" she says as she wipes her cheek casually and spreading frosting on her nose and left cheek and a little on her chin. And I smile at her.

'I made some chocolate maple croissants do you want to try one? Or I made homemade orange cookies with rice flour and sugared frosting they are so yummy, want one?" she asks enthusiastically.

"I'll try a cookie since you seem so excited Miss Steele" and she bites her sexy bottom lip and my dick wakes up a little. She gets up and grabs a small plate and places a few cookies on it and carries it back over to the table.

"You have orange frosting on your face you know" and she motions her hand to wipe it.

"Please allow me Anastasia" and I lean forward and kiss her nose tasting the frosting and she freezes and holds her breath.

"Very sweet" I whisper and she relaxes her shoulders.

I kiss and lick the frosting off her cheek and chin as she closes her eyes and tips her head back. I find my way to her lips and give her a long sexy kiss and force my tongue in her mouth. She opens her eyes and reaches for my hair, tugging and pulling it hard as I groan and kiss her. "You are very sweet Anastasia" I bite down gently on her lip and tug it. Her mouth is delicious I want her. I could lick frosting off her whole fucking body if she'd let me. I will have to fuck her in this bakery soon.

First I want to fuck her in my bed all night. I release her but she looks like she wants me and it makes me smile. "You're very distracting , I have to finish up and if you don't stop kissing me then I don't know will…." She stops herself but I know what she wants. She wants me. I wonder if I have any condoms. I always keep two in my wallet at all times just in case.

"Maybe I should go then Miss Steele, I don't want to disturb you while you're working" I say sardonically

"No, I mean if youre not busy please stay you can help me decorate some of the cupcakes"

"I'm not very good at cooking, I would probable ruin them, I have a cook at home" I say proudly

"Oh is that how the other half lives?"

"Yes ma'am, it is" I use a bad southern accent and she laughs out loud.

"Come here I'll show you I only have 6 more to do and I always leave a few plain on the side in case I mess up. I am a good baker so I can show you how to make it just right" she says all sexy. Damn this woman is fine.

**Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Ana's POV**

What a hot sexy treat, I have Christian grey in my bakery getting ready to decorate cupcakes with me. I will be sure to get nice and close to I can teach him how to do it. Maybe I'll get some chocolate frosting on me so he can kiss it off again. My goodness that was erotic the way he kissed and licked it off me. I'm all wet already just from that, jeez! I need a cold shower.

"Here come closer, stand behind me" If this doesn't get him hard then he doesn't want me.

I fill the frosting bag with my homemade nut free chocolate sugary frosting and line up a few cupcakes.

"Put your arms around me and hold the bag" and he does I can feel him smiling over my neck. I place the bag in his hands and place my hands around him.

"Squeeze gently and move your hands in a circular motion" and he coughs for a moment then recovers. Its working!

I begin to push his hands around. "see that looks good" I squeak and just then he lifts up his hand and the frosting gets all over my shirt and on my chest. This was too easy; maybe he will try to kiss it off me.

"Oops, thats okay, try this one" I smile and he smirks and frosts another cupcake. It looks awful but his hands are around me and his front is pressed up against my backside and I feel him and he's very hard. Oh my! I pick up his cupcake and turn around and take a bite and lick some of the frosting off the top.

"Yummy, thank you "I say feigning shyness

"You have chocolate frosting on your shirt and here and here too Anastasia" he says as his long index finger traces my lips then down to my cleavage and my tee shirt.

I freeze again. I want him. It's now or never, well not ever but later but I really want him now and he knows it. He grabs my ponytail hard and yanks down so I'm looking at him. He looks so dangerous and smoldering and sexy. He leans in and starts sucking the frosting off of my lips and kissing me fast thrusting his tongue in my mouth and I cry out. I am lost as I groan. He releases my hair and kisses lower down my neck, licking and sucking until he reaches my cleavage right to the bottom of my tight V-neck tee and he slowly kisses me. His fingers swirl the frosting around and he follows the path licking it as he goes.

He is growling as he licks me and my breath is shallow and ragged as I practically pant. He stops for a moment and we both look at the front window of the shoppe. Anyone walking by can see us and although I want him, I am not an exhibitionist and we both step back for a moment.

"Miss Steele, what are you doing to me? I want you baby"

"Me too but not like this, everyone can see. We can go upstairs if you want too I just have to lock the doors and make sure the ovens are all off."

"Finish up baby here then if you want to we can go back to my place in Seattle if you're not busy this afternoon" He asks and oh no, I don't have the time today.

"I can't tonight Christian, I have only a few hours to spare then I have to get this place cleaned up and ready for the morning" and I frown feeling rejected. Damn I wanted to make love with him so badly. My body is aching for him now.

"Lock up" he commands and I quickly do as he asks and walk back over to him.

"I want you Anastasia now" he whispers and I take his hand and lead him upstairs to my bedroom.

He pulls my tee shirt over my head and finishes licking off the frosting of my chest. I'm happy that I'm wearing my pink and white Victoria secret satin striped bra and matching panties.

"Your skin is so soft and flawless Anastasia. Such full sexy breasts baby, you are just edible" and he kisses the top of my breasts just over my bra.

I reach my hand around and unhook it freeing my breasts giving him full access. He kisses me and swirls his tongue in my mouth while his hands cup my breasts and pull on my nipples. He turns me around and presses his front against my back and kisses my neck while he pulls and stretches my nipples.

"Oh" I groan, I am so wet. He feels so good. I feel his erection so hard now against my bare back through his pants as he grinds into me slow and hard.

"Oh Please" I cry

His hands glide down me and he rubs me over my shorts. He skims his fingers on the waist of my jean shorts and slowly unbuttons them. He slides the zipper down and slowly trails his fingers down to my pubic area and he bites my ear softly and groans.

"Oh baby" he whispers as his fingers glide across my wet folds. Oh I need this so bad. He rubs me slowly as he breathes faster than he tugs my shorts so the fall to my ankles. He leaves my panties on and continues to massage me intimately.

"ahh" I whimper as he finds my clitoris and rubs slowly around with his thumb. My moans are louder as he stimulates me.

"You're so wet Anastasia, Oh baby" and he turns me around. I step out of my shorts and my hands go right for his erection.

.

I rub him roughly through his pants and he pushes his hips into me. He lays me down on the bed and pulls my panties down and he stares at me. He pushes my legs up exposing me.

"So beautiful baby, I want inside you now" he says as he pulls his shirt off and unbuttons his pants

.

Oh holy Jesus his body is ripped. He is very muscular; he has a freaking eight pack and just a small amount of chest hair. He takes a condom out of his wallet and pulls his pants off and steps out of them all while gazing at me never breaking eye contact. His happy trail is thin and he pulls his boxers off exposing his very large erection and I gasp. He smiles wickedly and hovers over me.

"You still have a little frosting here baby" and he glides his tongue across my breasts and closes his mouth tight around my nipple and I convulse. "Oh, you like that Miss Steele?"

"Yes" I cry and he looks at me again and kisses me as he thrusts his finger inside me. Making my legs stiffen. He pulls his finger out, rolls the condom on and pushes into me slowly as he groans.

"Oh, baby you feel good" he mutters.

He is so large, he feels so good inside me. It's so big I can't even believe it fit. It feels so tight and slowly he pumps in and out as I groan. He puts his weight on me and places on hand over both of mine holding them pinned tightly over my head. It's so sexy. His other hand is under my behind pressing me into him , grinding me as he fucks me harder and harder groaning.

"Oh Ana, I like fucking you baby, your pussy is tight" and he goes on and on pounding me as I meet him thrust for thrust crying out in pleasure.

"I like to hear you baby, c'mon Ana" he whispers as I moan.

He is so turned on. Oh it feels heady. I have never been fucked like this before. He is so large. It feel so good as he slides in and out of me, grinding, kissing me, ravishing my body. I can barely move as he holds my hands and pins me down. He flips me over fast and takes me from behind as I continue to groan and beg him to fuck me harder. I'm going to come I feel it. I lay my head down on the bed as he holds my hips up pounding into me. He slows his pace as my release nears and he flips me over again.

"I want to watch you come baby" and he grinds me with slow but hard thrusts as my body starts to fall apart.

"Come, Anastasia, let go baby" and I shout his name as my body orgasms violently.

I am crying out as he continues to fuck me until he finds his release. "Oh Ana, Ohh" he grunts then stills pouring himself inside of me. He is sweaty and sexy and his tousled hair is dripping as he kisses me and pulls out of me. His scent is so yummy.

"That was amazing baby"

"Oh Christian that was so good, you feel so good inside of me" I mutter still not fully back down to earth as the aftershock of my first real orgasm depletes what energy I have left.

"So you're a good cook in the bed too I see Miss Steele." And I climb on top of him straddling him and kiss his chest. He tenses up then sits up and kisses me softly on my lips. He rolls off the condom and throws it in the trash can.

"I think you were the cook tonight Mr. Grey" Hmm I'm going to have to have a taste of him.

**Hope you are enjoying my latest story. I wrote most of it yesterday and did as much as I could today. I am leaving the story opened and will update soon. I'm not sure when so please check back. I still have chapters to add to other stories that I've been slacking on but like I've mentioned before I can only write what comes to mind so I hope you will be patient. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. Peace and Love to all xoxo ShadyGreySteele**


End file.
